Everything I Ask For
by BerryEbilBunny
Summary: Anna can make Yoh feel really horrible about himself but-in a sadistic, strange way-he loves it because she's everything he's asked for. And so much more.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maine or any of their songs. And I do not Shaman King. That is all. You may read.**

"Anna, what are you doing?"

The blond girl in question ignored Yoh and the question he posed. She was hunched over the table rather than sitting in front of the television, eating her snacks. They had left their son in Tamao and Ryu's care nearly six years ago and they were preparing to go back. Their hotel room wasn't much but it certainly wasn't dingy. Anna's tastes had simmered down and she was less adamant about getting the best since they bounced around a lot; finally, she had started to stop and enjoy the little things like the smell after a rain and the feel of Yoh's calloused hands when they were walking even if she pretended to hate it. Their problems had followed them even after the Shaman King fight, but now that they had made it through, those problems were in the past and not to be minded ever again.

Finally, as her neck was beginning to bother her, Anna looked up at her husband then rolled out the kinks in her neck. Her hair had gotten so long that she practically sat on it and to her amusement; Yoh's dark locks had grown to mid-back.

_He mustn't have had any time to cut it since we left Hana_, she mused to herself. He was holding a cup of tea in one hand and his father's old guitar in the other. They hadn't planned on taking it when they left in a hurry but somehow the feel of it was comfortable in Yoh's hands. It reminded him of a bad idea but a fond memory between he and five other guys whom he trusted his life with multiple times.

"Are these love notes?" Yoh teased as Anna's pen resumed to rush over the sheets of paper in front of her, filling them up with her neat little script. Anna scoffed at him and stated, "No, these are reminders for you to do them after we get home."

Yoh was not deterred in his mischief as he laughed out, "It feels like you're writing out a grocery list for all those years we were gone."

Lightly, Anna gave him one of her faint smiles that he cherished more than he liked to admit. Anna's smile faded as she continued to write down all of her important thoughts. Then she smiled in faint amusement once again as she teased him back, much to his surprise and delight, "No, it's a reminder that I wear red when I'm feeling hot."

_At least I have Anna_, Yoh thought pleasantly as he sipped his tea, _but that's all I've got._

Thinking back on her response, Yoh smirked into his cup as his eyes stroked down Anna's matured body. She looked so different from before, even more beautiful than one could imagine she'd be but she was still Anna. It was wrong for Yoh to think such thoughts but he figured since he could finally relax an inch that's the way it goes. Such thoughts led him to think about what she sees in him. He was lazy for the most part, but he was so compliant to her wishes that he supposed that she kept him around to be a glutton for punishment and orders.

Yoh settled down his cup in front of him before sitting next to Anna. He strummed his guitar with various chords as he played an old Apple song for his wife. She smiled, he wasn't the greatest guy for her caliber but he was happy that she was happy now that they were together.

Distantly as she pushed away her papers, Anna remembered when he freaked out the day after they got married before their friends and family, with Hao present in the background. Of course, she had whacked him and asked him why he was behaving like a lunatic and he had laughed at her. That laugh would be the bane of her existence for it was so alluring but she had still waited patiently for his answer, "Because I'm just so lucky."

"Oh," He sighed, bringing Anna out of her reverie. In a bored tone that made her seem less interested than she actually was she asked him what his ridiculous sigh was about. He gave her a small smile and changed to a different song and strummed the chords mindlessly, he answered her truthfully as he always did, "You make me feel like shit but I can't get over it."

"Why?" Quietly, Anna asked as she looked down at her lap that held her clenched, delicate fists.

Yoh stopped strumming and held her small hand kindly in his large one as he looked straight into her eyes. They were watering up with concealed tears, but he smiled softly at her as he responded in a manner similar to his actions, "Because you're everything, _everything_ I asked for. And a little bit—no, so much—more."

She subtly wiped her eyes as Yoh returned to his strumming and she pulled the day's newspaper towards her. Appreciative of his corrections and heavy emphasis, she was also grateful that he allowed her to save face and smear her own tears. Even after everything, she still had her pride about her. She still loved music and food and tormenting Yoh. She still loved being the boss and her tough act. Although Yoh could always see right through her in that uncanny way he had of knowing people's hearts but never their minds. Playing bitter, she announced, "I still hate that stupid band of yours."

"Oh come on Anna, we weren't that bad." Yoh still despaired every time the beautiful blonde brought back up the time that he, Ren, HoroHoro, Chocolove, Lyserg, and Manta created a band. Anna found them annoying as Ren was bass, HoroHoro was on drums, Lyserg was keyboard, and Manta had been manager. To this day, they weren't sure whose idea it was, as no one wanted to take claim, they weren't bad players or anything, in fact, they had played several gigs and gotten good reviews. They never wanted to confess to Anna who it was because they did a cover of an old Prince song that Anna loved and Chocolove hadn't done it justice according to her. Yoh grabbed her hand again, she immediately pulled it away and made a noise of disapproval, he backed off and stated, "Sorry, I forget that you still aren't big on holding hands."

That was okay with Yoh as long as he still had her at the end of the day. She read up on current affairs and made a little comment here and there. Ashamedly, Yoh enjoyed the smell of the old Prada perfume that Anna wore some days as he wondered again what she saw in him. But she was still happy that he was with her and therefore he was happy. And little irrational thoughts made him freak out a little because he believed that he was just so lucky.

Oh, of course, she still made him feel like shit like when they were kids, but there was always something and he couldn't get over it. She would always dismiss his thoughts on the matter in the same way she did when they got married, as if it was nothing but she was so much more than what he had ever dreamed of. In way she was perfect. He smiled at the thought and at her studious look that he pointed out was adorable. This, without a doubt, led to an argument that went into various things, some half-serious with others crossed the line. She would end up punching him and trying to make it into a fistfight, but he would always kiss her as it made peace instead of more violence. The kiss would turn into something more, and they'd wake up on the bed hours later. Euphoric, Yoh wondered aloud but in a whisper only she could hear, "I wonder what comes next?"

Over the years, Anna discovered that she also loved tormenting the peaceful Yoh psychologically as she secretly adored his pouting face. Therefore, she always kept him guessing. She won't give it up and they both knew why.

She really loved making him feel shitty. But she didn't think of it as anything important because in her head she really was everything he asked for. And a little bit more.

In his head, she was everything she asked for and so much more.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review.**


End file.
